The 14th Juunishi
by DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru
Summary: There's a 14th member of the Sohma family cursed. Can she find love, and help break the curse? Or will she remain like every processer of that sprit, heartbroken and alone? Rated T just in case of cussing. Haru/Oc. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I only own Kuroda.**

**Kuroda: you own me?**

**DaisukiMomiji: yes i do**

**Kuroda: that sucks**

**DaisukiMomiji: hey!**

**Kuroda: is for Rin**

**DaisukiMomiji: she'd kill u if she heard that**

**Rin: i did hear**

**Kuroda: uh oh, here's the story!**

**DaisukiMomiji: Kuroda has short whitish gray hair, and purplish gray eyes.**

The 14th Juunishi

I ran and ran, as quick as I could. Nothing could've stopped me at that second. I eas running from the past, and into a better future. The scene I was running from kept playing in my head.

Akito stood over me. He was frowning.

"Stupid girl, I'm done with you. Go live with your brother. You ran away to him once. Hatori will bring your belongings in the morning," Akito said, he smirked.

I slowly stood up. Then quickly turned and bolted.

I slowed to a stop in front of the house. There stood my brother, well, one of them.

"Yuki," I whispered, then collasped. I woke up to see four people looking down at me. I saw Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and some girl.

"Kuroda, did you run away again?" Shigure asked.

"No, Akito let me go," I whispered.

"I'm glad you're here, Kuroda," Yuki said.

"I'm glad to be here, nii-san," I said, then I realized what being there meant. He had rejected me. My eyes went wide.

"What is it, Kuroda?" Yuki asked.

"He rejected me," I whispered.

"Huh?" said the girl. She was pretty with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh, Kuroda Sohma is my younger sister. Kuroda, this is Tohru Honda. She knows about the curse," Yuki explained to both of us. However, one thing repeated itself with my other thoughts. _He rejected me._

"The whole curse?" I asked. Yuki shook his head.

"Huh?" Tohru said.

"There's a 14th juunishi. The Dove. You see, the Dove wasn't even invited to the banquet. The Dove was being punished. The Dove had fallen in love with two of the other animals, and a human. She told God. God yelled at the Dove, asking if his love wasn't enough. For God was closest to the Dove. The Dove answered that God's love was enough, but she couldn't help it. She was made to love. God told her not to come to the banquet, and never to go near that human or those animals. The Dove cried and cried. When God and the animals promised to never leave each other, the Dove promised extra. She promised that God could lock her away two weeks after her 18th birthday if she hadn't gotten her love returned from one of the two animals, or the human. However, the Dove loves God the most. There's a connection between the two. The Dove always has to feel accepted by God, or she slowly becomes depressed," Yuki said.

"I'm the Dove," I whispered. I got up. Hatori walked in. "Akito..." I started.

"He wants to see you," Hatori said. I smiled and followed Hatori to his car.

I jumped out of the car when we got there. I nearly ran to Akito's door. After knocking, I heard him say, 'Come in.' I came in, and knelt down behide him.

"Come sit next to me, my little dove," Akito said. I got up and sat next to him. Akito put his hand on my chin, and turned my head to face him. "I'm sorry, my little dove. I must have upset you. I didn't mean to reject you. I want you to live on the outside with Yuki for the time left until you're 18. Of course, you'll visit me. Just remember I love you very much," Akito said. I was accepted again, and I was truly happy.

"I love you, too," I whispered. Akito smiled.

Later, Hatori and I took my few belongings to Shigure's house.

"Kuroda, you really get to live with us," Yuki said. I hugged him.

"Welcome, Kuroda-san," said Tohru. I hugged her.

"Thank you, Tohru-san," I said. I turned and hugged Kyo.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" Kyo protested. I let go and hugged Shigure. When I let go, Shigure acted all happy and excited.

"Now I've got two housewives," he said. Both Yuki and Kyo hit him.

I started at Kaibara High School the next day. I wore my high black boots, which went halfway to my knees, and black fishnet thighs. I wore the short skirt verison of the girls' uniform. I was a first year. Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo were second years.

"Kuroda!" shouted Momiji, spoting us. He hugged me.

"Momiji! Its great to see you!" I exclaimed.

"Tohru, who's this? Hi, I'm Arisa Uotani. I go by Uo," a tall, blond-haired girl said. She looked tough, and like a yankee.

"Hello, I'm Saki Hanajima. I go by Hana. Your waves are just like those of the Sohmas," a dark haired girl said. She seemed mysterious, and a bit scary.

"Hi, I'm Kuroda Sohma. Yuki is my big brother," I said, with a smile. I heard footsteps.

"Kuroda?" I heard a famillar voice ask. _No, it couldn't be. Not him._ I turned and saw him.

"Haru," I whispered. Then ran off. I couldn't see him I wasn't ready to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**DaisukiMomijiKakeru: Thank you, Mommiya Ichigo, for reviewing!**

**Kuroda: You made our day. So here's the next chappie!**

**DaisukiMomijiKakeru: Disclamer first!**

**Yuki: I'll do it.**

**Kuroda: Hi nii-san!**

**Yuki: DaisukiMomijiKakeru dosen't own Fruits Basket, Miss Natsuki Takaya does. DaisukiMomijiKakeru however does own Kuroda Sohma.**

**Kuroda: To my disapointment.**

**DaisukiMomijiKakeru: Oh well, here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

_The 14th Juunishi: Chapter 2_

I sat down in an empty space in between two sets of lockers. I ws fighting tears that wanted to rush out of my eyes. I was hiding, just as I had on that day. The last time I had seen the white and black haired boy. The area I was hiding in suddenly became darker. I looked up. There stood Haru.

"You can't advoid me forever," he said. I stood up. I heard the thing he had said to me a year ago. 'You can't advoid telling me what he said forever, Kuroda.'

"Hi Haru," I whispered.

"Hey Kuroda," he said, swepting me into a hug. I felt like I was in heaven. His arms were around me, holding me. I endded the hug, and walked back to the others.

"Your waves give off a sense of sadness. You have a sad past, just like the other Sohmas. I also sense...flying...flying like a dove," Hana said.

"Huh, thats weird. So tell us, what do you think of Tohru?" Uo asked.

"She is a wonderful person. I can't wait to get to know her better," I answered, sincere.

"Oh! Uh, um, I'm not that great!" Tohru said, waving her arms in the air.

"Yes you are," Uo told her.

"Its time we should be heading to class," Yuki said.

"Um, I don't know where that is," I said. Haru took my schdule.

"Our classes are the same, just stick to Momiji and me. Let's go," Haru said. Momiji grabbed my hand, and off we went. I turned and waved at the others. Tohru gave me a smile and waved back.

As soon as we got to class, I grew nervous. Haru and Momiji went and sat down. I felt sightly abadoned as I walked over to Monako-sensi. Monako-sensi was tall, had blond hair that was graying, and light blue eyes.

"Hello sensi," I said, adtemping a smile. Akito hadn't let me go to a public school like this one before. Only private ones with few students. He had told me that he didn't want to share me too much. Now he wanted me to experience life more.

"Oh, you must be Kuroda Sohma. Well introduce yourself to the class, and then take a sit next to Haru," Monako-sensi said. I nodded. I turned to the class. Everyone was sitted, and staring right at me. I was scared. My eyes quickly found Haru, and I calmed down. Suddenly, I felt kinda comfortable up there. I mean, I had everyone's attention, and the boys seemed happy to give me that attention. I put my hands on my hips, and I knew this school was gonna be all right.

"Hello, I'm Kuroda Sohma. Yuki Sohma, a second year, is my nii-san. My fave animal is a dove. My fave colors are white, black, and purple. Thanks for giving me your attention," I said with a wink. I then went to my seat next to Haru. Monako-sensi started the lesson, and I fell into a daydream.

Haru was sitting next to me, holding my hand. We were by a lake, and across the lake I could see Akito sitting with Hatori, Shigure, and Kureno. Which meant Akito had aceptted my love for Haru. I looked up at the sky. Doves were flying everywhere. Haru tapped my shoulder, and I looked at him. His gray eyes were smiling, and his mouth had formed a small smile. He landed me a white rose.

"Kuroda, Kuroda..." his voice said. Oh his was like magic to me. I blinked a couple times, as if trying to wake up. I saw Haru waving a hand in front of my face. I sighed, and stood up. I was back in reality. The day rushed by, and soon it was time for lunch.

"Nii-san!" I said, nearly running to Yuki. I hugged him, and I swear I heard cries of protest. I let go of Yuki, and said, "I swear I heard people protesting me hugging my nii-san."

"Must have been members of his fan club," Uo said. I wasn't surprised to find out Yuki had a fan club. I saw how girls looked at my nii-san.

Hana nodded and said,"I can sense their presense, and I felt their waves of protest. But I did not hear any sounds. You must have good ears."

"The ears of a bird!" Momiji said. I laughed. We walked off to lunch. I decided to get to know Tohru better, so I sat between her and Yuki.

"What's your fave flower?" I asked. "I love all flowers! What's your favorite, Kuroda-san?' Tohru replied.

"White rose," Haru answered for me. I nodded.

"What's your fave color?" I asked. "Pink, your's?" said Tohru. "White, black, and purple. Fave animal?" I said. Tohru bushed. I saw her eyes look at Kyo for a second, before returning to me. I chuckled.

"I understand. I like doves," I said.

As the day went on, I got more comfortable around Haru. I could sense his presense, though. My heart couldn't help but be light, and feel as if it was hardly there. Haru and Momiji ate dinner with us at Shigure's.

I tried to help Tohru with dinner. But I am as good a cook as Yuki. So I soon gave up. A minute before dinner, Ayame brust in. "Ayame-nii!" I said as I rushed to hug him.

"Hello Kuroda! Yuki! My dear younger siblings how I regret not arriving to your side sooner!" Ayame said after our hug.

"Ayame, it's been so long," Shigure said. He made a loving and firtly look at Ayame.

"He was here a few days ago," muttered Kyo.

"Your right, Gure-san. You didn't cheat, did you?" Ayame asked, making his own loving firtly look.

"Didn't even think about it," Shigure said.

"Alright!" they said together, giving each other a thumps up. I rolled my eyes and let out a giggle. We all sat down to dinner, and it was quite a thing. I was very tired afterword. So I helped Tohru clean up, and went to bed right after.

I shared a room with Tohru. But we didn't mind. Her room was very different from the one I had back at the Main Estate. Which, of couse, was always open to me. I had lived in a house with Akito and Kureno. Although the room was so different, it was still comfortable. The bed, which was covered in a pink comforter and tons of pillows, was very soft. I fell asleep quickly.

**DaisukiMomijiKakeru: Thank you for reading, please review! Oh, a quick message from my favorite Black Ranger!**

**Kakeru: Hi! DaisukiMomijiKakeru would like to know your opinion on these things for her story! Kimi, could you help?**

**Kimi: Sure! The Dove gets a human to love, should it be Nao-chan, or Kakeru?**

**Kakeru: Me, of course!**

**Kimi: Be quiet, Kimi's talking! The Dove also falls for another Zodiac member, should it be Momiji, Ritsu, or Shigure? Note that Kyo is Tohru's in this story, and Kuroda shall not steal Kyo.**

**Kakeru: Last thing, DaisukiMomijiKakeru wants to be challenged! Give her a character from Fruits Basket you want a love story done for. Tell if you if you want Oc, or another charcter. You want, you can pick a tittle! Thanks!**

**DaisukiMomijiKakeru: Thats all for now, I'll try to update soon. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DaisukiMomijiKakeru: I would like to thank Animic for reviewing chapters 1 & 2. I would've thanked you on the last chapter, but I hadn't read your review until after it posted! I agree with you on chapter 2, that was my favorite part, too. I'm gonna try and come up with a Haru/Oc for sure...I just love Haru. So I'll say something about it on one of these chapters!**

**Kuroda: Hey! Don't give away my Haru!**

**Haru: Kuroda, you don't own me, Natsuki Takaya does.**

**Kuroda: What? Who is this chick?**

**Haru: The owner of Fruits Basket.**

**Yuki: In a way, I believe Haru did my job of the disclamer. Oh, well. **

**Haru: Sorry Yuki.**

**Yuki: Its alright. Here's my sister's story.**

_The 14th Juunishi: Chapter 3_

I was standing in front of Akito's door. I knocked. 'Come in.' I walked in. Akito was standing, facing me.

"Ah, my little dove. Thank you for coming to visit me," Akito said.

"Anything for you, Akito," I said, completly meaning it. Yet, I was still nervous.

"My little dove, you seem...nervous," Akito said.

"I'm in love with Haru, and he loves me back!" I said. The words rushed from my mouth. Akito slapped me, and I fell to the ground.

"So, my love for you isn't enough?" Akito demanded of me.

"Its enough. But...I-I really love him," I said. Akito kicked my side.

"So pick. Me or him?" Akito said. The words cut me like knives. I loved Haru, but I couldn't be rejected by my God.

"You," I whispered. The word was so painful to say. It burned me.

"Thats my little dove," Akito said. He helped me up and hugged me. I hugged him back.

I opened my eyes. I sat up in a rush. I got up and got ready for school. I had to keep my mind off of that dream. I walked downstairs. I could smell breakfast, but I felt ready to hurl. So I ate a bit, so I wouldn't upset Tohru. I planned on going to see Hatori and Akito after school. Maybe on Sunday I would go to see Ayame at his store. It would be nice to see Mine.

Before I knew it, we were at school. I got away from the group before Haru joined them. I didn't want to see him until I was ready. It would take a few minutes seeing as my dream, a horrible memory, was still fresh in my mind.

I sat down on a leadge of a window. I was looking at the ground, but not really seeing it. I was thinking of the day before. Haru seemed to be competely over what had happened a year ago. He acted as if we had never been more than friends.

"Hey there, princess," said a guy's voice. I looked up.

"Hi," I said. The boy had shaggy brown hair and green eyes.

"What's wrong, princess?" the boy asked.

"I don't think thats your business. By the way, you sound like a prev when you call me princess," I told him.

"Yes, but everyone has agreed that you're the princess of the school. Besides, your brother is the prince here," said the boy. _Ha, you just admitted you're a prev,_ I thought.

"Really?" I asked, pretending to be interested.

"Yeah, you've become the most wanted girl at school just by showing up. But I'm sure no one wants you as much as I do," he explained.

"I bet I can find someone who deserves me more," I said. I stood up and walked away. I quickly found the other Sohmas. I was almost there when I heard someone call from behide.

"Hey princess! I wasn't done talking to you!" said the guy. I turned around.

"What, are you stalking me?" I demanded. Suddenly, Haru was next to me.

"Are you bothering Kuroda?" Haru demanded of him. I looked at him, and comfirmed my idea. He had gone black.

"I don't think I am, I bet she likes it," the guy said.

"Oh hell no I don't! Who do you think you are?" I yelled. The guy walked up to me. He was only just over an inch away. _Don't come any closer, I do not want to transform, _I thought. The guy put his face in mine.

"I'm your Prince Charming, princess," he said. Then he pecked me on the lips, and smirked afterword.

His smirk didn't last long. Black Haru attacked him. They had a huge fight. The guy clearly knew martial arts, also. But Haru won. However he endded up with a bloody lip, plus a bruse and cut on his arm. I took him to the nurse's office. but no one was there, so I took care of him.

While taking care of him, I felt...at peace. Like I should be the one who always takes care of Haru when he gets hurt. I wanted to stay with him, forever. There wasn't a person I was more comfortable with. _Why had I given him up?_ I asked myself. _Akito, thats why, _came the answer from a voice I had heard tons of times. I hated how the voice said the most hurtful true things to me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anything for my best friend," Haru replied.

"I'm your best friend?" I asked.

"Yeah, no one knows me better," he said. I smiled at him.

"Same here. You're my best friend," I said. Haru gave a small smile. His smiles seemed rare, and I treasured each one. He pulled me into a hug. I questioned myself. Could I really deal with being just his best friend? I could. I would do anything for Haru, if I could.

**DaisukiMomijiKakeru: Sorry it was short. I'm just glad I managed two chapters in one day. Well, here's a message from...Hatori!**

**Hatori: DaisukiMomijiKakeru would like it if you reviewed. She wants you to know that you can send her a Fruits Basket story request. She'd like that.**

**Momiji: DaisukiMomijiKakeru, you have a looong name.**

**DaisukiMomijiKakeru: I know, and it's gonna be longer, I'm adding Haru to the end of it, so it'll be DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru.**

**Momiji: Wow**

**DaisukiMomijiKakeru: Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: Yay! Chapter 4!**

**Kuroda: Do you want a cookie or something?**

**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: That would be nice...**

**Haru: Yuki, ready to do the disclamer?**

**Yuki: DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru does not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does. She does own Kuroda.**

**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: Now, on with the story...**

_The 14th Juunishi: Chapter 4_

The rest of the day at school was kinda boring, and didn't seem to last long. Soon, I was walking to the Main Estate with Haru and Momiji. Momiji held my hand. They walked me to Hatori's door. I waved to them as they walked before tehey were out of my sight, they turned and waved back.

I knocked on Hatori's door. He answered it and let me in without saying a word.

"Had that dream again," I said.

"How far did it go?" Hatori asked.

"To when I hugged Akito back," I answered. He nodded. "So, how you doing Hatori? How's it going with Mayuko?" I asked.

"You do realize I'm not dating her," Hatori said.

"You should. Hatori, she makes you happy doesn't she?" I said.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Hatori asked.

"Kana made you happy. Akito can't ruin your right eye. We wouldn't have a doctor than," I said. I crossed my arms.

"Listen, you know that sometimes love must be given up because of the curse," he said.

"I know, but I'm sightly different. Akito asked me to pick between him and Haru. Because of the sprit of the Dove, I had to pick Akito. You know what? I regret it everyday. Everytime I see Haru, or hear his voice. Everytime he's mentioned, or I think of him. I regret with every fiber of my being...until I'm with Akito again. Because then, the Dove takes over, and cares about nothing but God. It makes me regret myself," I said.

"You came so close to breaking your confinement, you know. Haru loved you back. Had Akito aceptted it, you'd be free," Hatori noted. I sighed. Akito would never acept any love of mine except for that of my brothers. Even the oringal God had frowned at the Dove falling in love.

"Its never gonna happen," I whispered.

"Are you going to see Akito?" he asked.

"If you okay it," I said. Hatori simply nodded, indicating that it was alright. I went to Akito immeditly. I knocked. 'Come in.' I entered. Akito was sittting with a dove on his hand. I went and sat next to him. I looked where he was. There was a bruch of doves flying or sitting in trees.

"My little dove, I knew you were nearby. Where were you?" Akito said.

"I was at Hatori's," I said. Akito rested his head on my shoulder. We sat like that for awhile.

"My little dove, don't you think Rin and Hatsuharu would make a good couple? I mean, they're both farm animals," Akito said with a chuckle.

"I-I guess so," I said. Hating the idea of Haru dating someone else. But hoping that if he ever did, he'd be happy.

"Why hestiate? You don't still love him do you?" Akito asked.

"I don't love Haru. He's just a good friend," I said.

"Good. My little dove, its getting late. You should get going," Akito said.

"Okay, goodbye Akito," I said as Akito removed his head from my shoulder.

"Goodbye, my little dove," he said.

Haru was walking to Shigure's house with me. He had a bag with him. He also seemed...happier. It was strange to get a direct feeling from Haru. He seemed so care free. He seemed free of major feelings, like a flying dove or a grazing cow. I had always felt envy towards him, for seeming that way. But I knew that under that indifference act was a guy who was full of kindness and worry. I wanted to erase that worry and replace it with happiness. I also knew that if he showed you just a bit of that kindness, you'd be marked for life.

"Whats with the bag?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm staying the night. I'll be sleeping in Yuki's room," Haru said. I nodded.

"You seem happy," I noted out loud.

"Yeah, I am. Rin took me back," he said.

"Huh? Took you back?" I said, confused.

"You didn't know? Rin and I dated for awhile, and today she took me back. Akito finally aceptted our relationship. She dumped me because she didn't want Akito hurting us. I didn't know that until today," he explained. I felt my heart fall to the ground and break into millions of pieces. I didn't know my heart had been together at all before that.

I looked back at yesterday, and earlier that day. I had been so much happier. My heart had been mending, finally. I had been getting rid of some pain, instead of trying to advoid it.

"Thats great," I said, putting on a fake smile. Rin was better for Haru than me. She had parted ways with him so he could be safe. It made me feel selfish. I had left him because I hadn't wanted to be rejected by Akito. _My little dove, don't you think Rin and Hatsuharu would make a good couple? _He had known that I would find out he had aceptted a relationship of Haru's. He tried to see to if I still cared that way for Haru.

"Why are you making a smile?" Haru asked.

"I'm not. This smile is real," I protested.

"Yes, you are faking. I can tell. Akito said something to upset you, didn't he?" he said.

"No," I lied. _Yes,_ said that stupid little voice.

"Stop lying," Haru told me. He was getting frustated.

"I'm not!" I protested. _Thats a lie, you liar. Tell Haru the truth,_ the little voice told me. Suddenly, I felt something, or someone, knock into me. I landded in a ditch on the side of the path. Haru pulled me up by my arms. My legs were cut. My back felt like a giant bruise. But what hurt most was where Haru was gripping my arms.

"How am I supposed to help you if you can't tell me what's wrong?" he demanded while shaking me. I looked right into black Haru's eyes.

"I'm not someone who can be fixed. I'm a puzzle missing half the pieces. I'm a caged dove," I whispered.

"So let me try! Damnit! I want to help you! Even if it means you're gonna hurt me like before! I don't care! Just let me try!" he nearly shouted, shaking me again. He pushed me againest a tree. I felt my head hit it. Everything became burry and I felt dizzy. I felt his grip harden on my arms.

"Haru...your...hurting me...please...stop," I said, just above a whisper. Haru let go, and I fell to the ground.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, Kuroda," Haru said. Finally white again. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I feel dizzy, and Haru, why is there two of you that are all burry?" I said, again just over a whisper.

"I'll carry you the rest of the way to Shigure's. It's closer than the Main Estate," he said. Then he carefully lifted me into his arms, my heaven. I put my arms around his neck as he carried me. I passed out in Haru's arms.

**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: Thanks for reading, and here's a message from Kyo!**

**Kyo: No!**

**Tohru: Oh, I was looking forward to your message, Kyo.**

**Kyo: Alright, here it goes. DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru would like to remind you to feel free to request a Fruits Basket story, and she is extending the offer to making Harry Potter requests also.**

**Tohru: Good job, Kyo!**

**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: Again, I'll try to update soon. Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: Alright, its chapter 5!**

**Kuroda: You still want a cookie, don't you?**

**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: Yes.**

**Yuki: DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru does not own Fruits Basket, it is own by Natsuki Takaya. She does own Kuroda Sohma.**

**Haru: Here's the story.**

_The 14 Juunishi: Chapter 5_

I was sitting behind Haru's house, hoping he wouldn't go out his back door. It was my verison of hiding. However, it didn't last long.

"What did Akito say?" he asked. Tears started running down my face. "Kuroda, whats wrong?" he asked. I turned and ran.

I went to my backyard. Haru was right behind me. I turned and faced him. "You can't avoid telling me what he said forever, Kuroda," Haru said.

"Akito told me to pick. Him or you," I whispered. "I-I picked him."

"Maybe I'll see you around. Good-bye Kuroda," Haru said, then he walked away. When he had walked out of earshot, I raised a hand as if reaching out for him.

"There'll never be a thing I regret more," I whispered.

I opened my eyes to see Hatori waiting for me to wake up. He treated me. I found out that there was a big bruise on my back. But I went to school the next day. My life went on, but I seemed to be stuck in the same place. No where. I was, indeed, the princess of the school. But my prince didn't want me.

One day, I had stayed after school for a project. So I decided to go and get Yuki, his meeting should've been over by then. I opened the door. I was greeted with loud hellos.

"You must be Yun-Yun's little sister! I'm Kakeru Manabe, vice president of the School Defense Force! By the way, my color is black," said a boy.

"Yay! Its Yun-Yun's sister! Kimi thinks she's pretty! Hi! I'm Kimi!" a girl said, sweetly.

"Hmph! This is nonsense! What are you doing in here?" another boy said.

"I happen to be picking up my nii-san! You know, you could try being nice! The others said hi! Except for Machi, and I understand why she isn't talking. But as for you not saying a simple hi, I don't get! Is it because you claim Yuki as your rival? Do you hate me too, because I'm his sister? If you do, then you're an idoit!" I said, fuming.

"Kuroda, please calm down," Yuki said.

Why should I? Oh, hi Kakeru, hi Kimi. Its nice to meet you," I said, turning to them. They smiled at me like I wasn't blowing my top. _That's what Haru would do, _said the little voice. I blinked and walked to the window. I blinked an walked to the window. I looked out at the school yard as I held back tears. I felt an arm drape around my shoulders. Someone grabbed my sleeve. I looked, it was Kakeru and Kimi.

"Is Kuroda okay? Kimi is worried about you," Kimi said.

"The black ranger is at your service," Kakeru said.

"I'm fine, just let go," I whispered, weakly. They moved away from me. No wonder nii-san is friends with them, I thought. I started to walk out. "I'll be waiting outside, Yuki-nii."

Once outside, I sat down on a step. I heard footsteps, and someone sat down next to me. I looked over, it was Kakeru.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Then how come you don't look it?" he asked.

"My childhood wasn't much different than Yuki's. Except, I had Haru and Momiji. It was ironic that I fell for Haru. We dated, about a year ago. But... I made a mistake. I never got over him, and now he's got someone else. I can tell that she is much better for him," I said.

"Is he happy?" he asked.

"Yes, and that's whats keeping me from shutting down," I said.

"Well if he's happy, you should be too. I can you're near shut down. Yuki's been worried about you, he told me. So, for his sake, any your own sake, be happy," Kakeru said. I smiled, he was right.

"Thank you. You've helped me, and nii-san," I said. I became friends with the School Defense Force. I acted happier, and felt happier. Life was starting to get better. I went to visit Akito three times a week. I started going to the dojo with Kyo twice a week. I'd spend one day a week with Ayame, helping out at his shop.

One day when I went to Ayame's shop, I took Yuki, Kakeru, and Kimi. Mine freaked out and went into dress up mode when Kimi and I walked in.

"Oh dear, it seems that Mine feels the need to dress up these beautiful young women for you boys," Ayame said, with a sigh.

"Nii-san, I think thats a bad idea," Yuki said.

"Kimi wants to play dress up!" Kimi protested.

"Just one dress, Yuki-nii. That won't hurt. Besides, some of these outfits are really cute. I help make some of them. In fact, I have one that Mine had to finish for me. Mine, is it done yet?" I said.

"Finished it this morning," Mine told me with a smile. Yuki looked horrid.

"Are you serious, Kuroda?" Yuki asked.

"Of course she is, little brother," Ayame answered. Kimi and I were rushed into a back room. Kimi was put into a cute short pink princess dress. Her hair was done up in pink ribbons and she wore pink high heels. I was dressed in my knee length black and purple dress. I wore my black boots, and a purple headband. When Kimi walked out, I saw her do a pose. I walked out and also did a pose.

It was my signature pose. Ayame, Mine, and Kimi clapped. Yuki looked ready to have a heart attack. Kakeru just laughed. Why was he laughing?

_"Ayame-nii brought me a new dress!" I said to Haru over the phone. 'Cool, I'm coming over ow. Are you going to model it?' Haru said. "Of course, see ya soon!" I said. 'See ya soon,' he responded. _

_I walked into the living room where Ayame, Mine, and Haru waited. I did my pose. Haru started laughing._

_"Why are you laughing?" I asked._

_"That pose. It's little kid-like," he answered. I looked at him, stocked. I came out of my pose._

_"Whats wrong with that?" I protested, crossing my arms. Haru got up and stood in front of me._

_"Nothing. You look pretty," he whispered. He took my chin in his hand and lifted it. Then he kissed me._

"Kuroda! Kuroda!" I heard someone calling, it was Yuki. I sat down right where I was.

"I'm fine," I said. Everyone was staring at me, I could sense it. I kept my head down, trying to hide my tears. Someone sat down next to me.

"Kuroda, whats wrong?" I heard Kakeru ask, he put his head on my back.

"My my! I created a romatic scene for my baby sister," Ayame said, sounding proud of himself. My head bolted up.

"You did not!" I said, jumping up. Kakeru got up, too.

"Oh no! Did I ruin it?" Ayame asked.

"How can you ruin something that isn't true?" I demaned.

"You know, Kuroda, sometimes you remind me of Yuki," Ayame said. Yuki jumped up.

"Why do you say that like its a bad thing?" he demanded.

"Did I say it that way?" Ayame asked.

"Yes," Yuki nearly hissed.

"Oh! I'm sorry Yuki! How can I make it up to you?" Ayame said. I smiled at my brothers' fighting. "I know! I'll take you, Kuroda, Tohru, Shigure, Kyonkichi, and your friends here to dinner tonight! That'll make it up to Kuroda, also!" Ayame said, excited.

**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: Thanks for reading! Here's a message from...Shigure and Ayame!**

**Shigure: Alright, DMKH, would like you to review. She will not update until she gets one review.**

**Ayame: Also, feel free to request a story. DMKH will happily write one for you.**

**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: What's up with the DMKH?**

**Shigure: We came up with it, its much shorter.**

**Ayame: Its your nickname! Don't you like it.**

**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: I do like it. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DMKH: Okay, I got tired of waiting for someone to review. So now here's the last chapter of The 14th Juunishi! Oh, I promised to mention the story I'll be doing as a Haru/Oc. The first chapter will be up soon. It called Watashi no kokoro wa anata no. (My heart is yours) I hope some of you read it.**

**Kuroda: My story is coming to an end?**

**DMKH: Yes, but if someone reviews and asks me to sequel it, I will. Although some people don't care for reviewing...so yeah. I'll gladly sequel it if wanted.**

**Yuki: DMKH does not own Fruits Basket. Natsuki Takaya does. DMKH owns Kuroda, however.**

**Haru: On with the story.**

_The 14th Juunishi: Chapter 6: Final_

We arrived at the place Ayame had told us to meet him at. I quickly spotted the table that was Ayame's and Mine's. Also seated at that table were Hatori, Momiji, Haru, and Rin. My heart skipped a beat. _Haru. Haru is here. With Rin._My heart dropped to the floor, Haru and Rin, together. They looked and saw us. Momiji started waving like crazy. Ayame came and got us.

"I decided to invite them too. Kuroda can't be without her best friend!" Ayame declared. We got to the table, I felt Rin's glare. It made the room feel icy, and I wanted to run. I was sitted next to Haru with Rin on his other side.

Dinner was pure craziness. Ayame was working hard at trying to bond with Yuki, and Kakeru was giving his full support. Hatori wasn't doing anything about it, but instead trying to shut up Shigure. Kimi and Mine were talking like best friends. Momiji was telling Rin some story. Tohru was freaking how about the whole thing and Kyo was trying to calm her down. Haru had already finished and was sitting there looking bored. I was doing the same thing.

"Lets go outside," Haru said to me. I nodded. We got up and left. No one noticed. Outside, Haru sat on a ledge, and I sat next to him. A cold breeze blew by. My arms were bare and I felt chilled to the bone. I shivered as another breeze blew by, this one seeming colder than the first. Haru put his arm around me, and I automatically cuddled to his side. _Rin._ The name seemed to punch me in the gut. I began to pull away.

"It's alright. We broke up," he said. I stopped moving away and went back to the way I was before. My heart beat faster, and I hoped that he couldn't hear it. _They broke up! Haru is free. Maybe I can tell him now. No. I can't. I'll just hurt myself and him._

"What happened?" I asked like a good friend.

"I figured out my true feelings. I love someone, but not Rin," he said then shrugged as if it was no big deal. _Who could Haru possibly love? I wish it was me. But I would never deserve Haru and he deserves better than the best. He deserved true happiness and that was something I couldn't offer, couldn't give._

"Who?" I asked. I was so curious. But I knew that his answer would hurt me. Haru looked right at me, and into my eyes.

"I love you," he whispered. My stomach flipped and my knees turned to jelly. My heartbeat quickened.

"W-what? H-how can you l-love me?" I asked. _How? After I rejected you for Akito? How can you love me when I can't make you happy? I can't be with you, or else I will be rejected. How can you love someone as selfish as me?_

"I can't just stop loving you because you picked Akito. Most of the juunishi would have," Haru said. _Not you. You would never do that._

"You wouldn't," I said. He didn't say anything. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. "I-I..." I started, but was stopped by a yell.

"Kuroda! Haru!" yelled Ayame. I turned to see the group approaching. I jumped up, and regreted it a second later. I saw a flash of hurt in Haru's eyes, but the look quickly faded to his normal look of indifference.

The next day I went to see Akito. I knocked on his door. 'Come in.' I went in and walked right to him.

"My little dove, I'm so glad you came," my god said, tilting his head. I took a deep breath and braced myself.

"I love Haru. I never stopped loving him," I whispered. Somehow I couldn't bring myself to speak any louder.

"But does he love you back? Could he never love you again, after what you did two years ago?" he asked. Akito was glaring at me, and it was tearing me apart.

"He told me last night that he loves me. I know you knew about his love before," I whispered. His eyes narrowed. It felt like I was being slapped.

"Then pick. Me or him," he said. He spat the words and his voice was filled with poison. Tears started to flow from my eyes. It hurt so much, being so close to rejection. I was standing on the edge, and was looking down at the jump down.

"I choose Haru," I whispered. Akito hit me and I fell to the ground. Akito attacked me. Then he stopped and got in my face. The emontional pain was worse, and then suddenly it was gone. I felt free, like I was flying. Realization hit me. "I hate you," I hissed. Akito frowned, the evil look in his eyes disappearing as he realized that the curse was broken, for everybody. I could sense that in my heart. We were all free. I hated him, he released me. I would never fly as a dove again, and it was Akito's fault.

"It's all your fault. You made me reject you! You broke my bond!" Akito yelled, and then he kicked me in the heart. The world burred for a second, and then disappeared to nothing.

I opened my eyes to a blinding white light. I blinked a couple of times. I heard the beep beep beep of a machine. I was in the hosipal. I slowly sat up. I saw several people sitting around me. But no Haru.

"Kuroda!" cheered Tohru and Momiji. I gave them a smile.

"Where's Haru?" I asked. Despair was filling my heart. I needed to see him.

"He was here earlier. He left that," Hatori said, gesturing to something on a side table. It was a white rose with a note. I grabbed the rose and the note. _'Happy birthday, Kuroda," said Haru as he handed me a white rose. 'I love all flowers! What's your favorite, Kuroda-san?' Tohru replied. 'White rose,' Haru answered for me._ I opened the note. I read the two words written there, _feel better._ I put the rose in a tiny vase that someone had gotten for it and I held on to the note. I went home the next day.

I was sitting on my bedroom floor. The rose sat in the window and my hand was over my pocket with the note in it. Tears were forming in my eyes. I knew then that I would go back to having that curse and having Akito reject me a 100 times before I wanted to go through a single day without hearing from Haru. The latter seemed to be causing more pain. I wiped away my tears and stood up. I grabbed my phone and called Hatori.

I thanked Hatori and jumped out of the car. I took a deep breath and took off. I stopped behind Haru's house. I saw him sitting in the grass. He heard me and looked up. My heartbeat quickened and not just from my run.

"Kuroda, are you feeling better?" he asked. I nodded and sat next to him.

"I love you, Haru," I whisped, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"I love you too," he whispered. Then he kissed me. After our lips parted he held me close.

"I want you to know that I told Akito before our curse broke. He told me to pick. This time, I made the right choice. Last time I regretted it with all my being. I can't live without you Haru," I whispered. Haru held me tighter.

"I can't be without you, Kuroda," he whispered. I had been rejected by my god and caused us to lose that bond, that curse. But I was accepted by the person of I love. I had never felt so whole.


End file.
